


You Can't Stop the Waves

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Summer Drabble Challenge (One Direction), Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Written as part of the Summer Drabble Challenge - a challenge to create a short story in exactly 100 words, based on submitted word prompts.Summer Drabble prompt #29 - catch a wave"You can't stop the waves, but you can learn to surf."John Kabat-Zinn





	You Can't Stop the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please do not share this with members of the band, their family, or their friends. Fanfiction is for fans. Let's keep it that way.

“A storm’s coming in.”

Liam looked toward where Louis pointed. He lifted a hand to shade his eyes and studied the burgeoning, roiling thunderheads on the horizon.

“Yeah - but we’ve got time.”

Liam tightened his leash, then from a crouch, grabbed his board and took off running, feet disrupting the rippling eddies teasing the shoreline, footprints disappearing in the shifting sand. He dove under the first wave, then furiously paddled for deeper water. Louis followed his friend into the fray. The water rolled and lifted under them, signaling the incoming set, and they rode until the storm broke around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed this little story, please leave kudos and comments. It's like air to a writer to know their work is appreciated. You can also come chat with [me](http://laynefaire.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
